


A reasonable vote

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Justice League: Doom
Genre: Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to the end of Justice League: Doom. The Justice League has a more reasonable discussion in the aftermath of dealing with Vandal Savage, the Legion of Doom and Batman's contingencies against the Justice League.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A reasonable vote

**Author's Note:**

> So, JLA: Tower of Babel and Justice League: Doom are IMO one of the best storylines ever, since it does question the trust in Batman and points out the possibility of rogue or mind-controlled members of Justice League. While I wouldn't like what Batman did either, I couldn't argue with the logic of having a contingency in case some hero had gone rogue. At least in comic books, they all had reasonable explanations for either understanding or condemning Batman's actions and voting for either letting Batman stay in the JL or kick him out but in Justice League: Doom, Wonder Woman turned into a self-righteous bitch, just as annoying as Arrowverse Kara, with her talk about breach of trust and that they would never use their powers for evil. In comic books, it was more about the secrecy, rather than the fact that he had a contingency against them at all, but in the film, like I said, it was like listening to Kara.
> 
> So, I fixed Diana's reasoning without having her turn so self-righteous, which is inspired by Tower of Babel comic book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics

The Justice League had convened a meeting in the Watchtower, regarding Batman's membership in the League in the light of the events regarding Batman's contingencies against the heroes.

"As individuals, and even more so as a group, the Justice League is far too dangerous to lack a failsafe against any possible misuse of our powers." Batman said.

"I do understand the need to have safeguards, as much as I don't like it." Wonder Woman said. "But as much as I believe you never intended to get anyone of us killed, the fact is that you've broken our trust and you could've told us that such safeguards existed without going into details. At the very least, we could've seen something coming and been prepared for your contingencies that the Legion of Doom used on us. How are we supposed to trust you, when you have so many secrets?"

"With all that talk about unchecked power, you're still so arrogant you didn't bother to come up with a plan to stop yourself?" Superman pointed out as Batman paused before smiling.

"I do have a plan. It's called 'The Justice League.'" Batman said as everyone looked at each other before nodding, allowing Batman to remain a member as they smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as much as I get where everyone was coming from, Diana just came off as self-righteous and annoying like Arrowverse Kara, so hope I did her good here. It's inspired by Diana's actual reasoning in Tower of Babel, since in JL: Doom, it was like listening to Kara.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
